


Mad Libs

by KrumPuffer



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: Just a short sexy moment between Gansey and Blue.





	Mad Libs

Mad Libs

The small bathroom was full of steam to the point that drips of water were starting to form on the ceiling. The old tiled bathroom having no vents or fans seemed like a sauna. But this was where most of their best conversations happened. Blue under the stream of water so hot Gansey feared her skin might melt off. Gansey sitting on the toilet top, filling in the blanks on a mad lib as Blue spouted off nouns and adjectives and verbs.

“I need a plural noun.” 

“Hmmmm, how is it that I can literally say anything on the planet and when I need to name one thing I can’t.” Blue replied. “Ok, how about, ravens. Seems obvious but my brain is foggy.”

“Its probably burnt to a crisp in there under all that hot water.”

“Its not even that hot. Calla took a bath before me and used the good water.” 

“Well, I’m almost as wet as you at this point from the steam, I might as well get in with you…..” Gansey said, slyly, his eye brow lifted waiting for Blues obvious response.

“Well, come in then. Don’t sit out there and complain about it. I’ve no patience for it.” Blue responded.

“Really?” Gansey said, utterly surprised by how easy it was to get her to invite him in. They had done this several times in the old bathroom at 300 Fox way, Blue  
showering, Gansey unable to be away from her for any period of time if it could be avoided. Sitting on the toilet or the counter top, sometimes on the floor with his back against the wall, usually on a pile of women’s dirty laundry, bras and dresses in a variety of vivid colors.

“Really. And when you get in, plant a big kiss on my lips so you can drop dead. Because it will be an easier death then the one my mother would show you for being naked next to her daughter under her roof.” Blue spouted back. 

There it was. The real answer. Gansey laughed. And Blue peeked out from the shower curtain. Her dark hair lathered in the home made shampoo that was a staple scent to Ganseys nose. “What is it about being in your house that makes me want you more?” Gansey asked.

“Its probably just your typical male behavior. Wanting what you can’t have.” 

“She has to know.” Gansey said.

“Oh, she knows alright. But that doesn’t mean she wants it happening under her roof.”

“Can we take a shower together and my place then?” he asked and before he knew it water was coming down over his head. He looked up and saw the bright pink cup and Blues hand. He pulled the shower curtain back Blue laughed, covering herself, even though he had seen her naked before the shock of him opening the curtain surprised her. Gansey turned the water all the way to cold and shut the curtain again. Blue squealed at the cold water hitting her hot skin. 

He heard the water turn off and her arm reached out of the curtain for him to hand her a towel. He reached in the cabinet and pulled out an old faded Sponge Bob beach towel, frayed at the ends from too many washes. 

“Richard Gansey I could kill you for that.” 

“Do it. Kiss me. Put me out of this misery.” He said. The curtain pulled aside, and she cocked her head to one side, half smile. 

“You are wet.” She said and at that he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her room, kicking a screaming.

“Let me down this instant, just because I lack size does not mean I can be handled like a child.” She laughed.

“Oh, trust me I am not going to handle you like a child.” He said and flopped her down on her bed. She gathered the towel around her and covered herself, her hair dripping wet. Gansey shut the door and walked over to her on the bed. 

“Gansey you are asking for trouble. There are plenty of women here who would love to have a reason to punch a man’s lights out.”

“Then try not to make any noise.” He said as he took her small foot into his hands and gently placed his lips to the inside of her ankle. Blue pushed her head back into the pillow, and chills lined her body at his touch. “Just let me kiss you.” He asked.

“Death sentence?”

“It doesn’t count if its not on your mouth.” He said. And worked his way up her freshly shaved leg. Trailing his tongue along her tan skin. Blue let out a sigh and her heart raced. Her whole life she dreamed of being kissed on this bed. A strong body on top of hers. What were the odds of someone walking in? Very good, she thought, but by God he felt so good, coming up her leg, gently using his soft hands to will her legs apart.  
The sun came through a broken window blind and made the dampness in Ganseys hair glisten. “Can I kiss you Jane?” he asked, airy, and heat in his voice. “Can I kiss you, here?” he asked, and his hand slipped into her towel and pressed into her. Already wet from the shower and now wet from his touch. She didn’t respond. And he didn’t need her too. The soft moan that escaped her told him everything he needed to know. 

He pulled his wet polo shirt over his head and tossed it aside. His chest was so tan and strong. Skin flawless of hair or blemish. He took his wire framed glasses off and sat them on the bed side table and went to undo the towel that was tucked in, wrapped around her body.

“Wait.” She said.

“Whaa… whats wrong?” he replied, his voice raspy and deep.

“The chair.”

“What? The chair? You want to sit in the chair?” he asked, his mind not working at full throttle as his other head was clearly doing the thinking right now.

“No, the chair, you can use it as a lock, so no one barges in, as they do around here.”

“Good thinking.” He said and shot up and pushed the back of the chair under the door handle. 

Gansey took her in. The sight of her, hair wild and wet, her skin glowing, cheeks pink from the heat of the shower, from the heat of excitement. He came back to her. Her legs still hanging off the side of the bed as she laid the wrong way and rubbed his hands up her inner legs. God she was so soft. His hands caressed her thighs and his thumbs stroked her there. He could feel the wetness. Not from the shower. But her sweet, slick core begging for his touch. He got down on his knees and spread her legs willing them apart and leaned in to kiss her stomach and remove the towel. The sun hit her body and he pulled her hips further off the bed, just enough that her sweet spot was just where he needed is. 

Blue gripped the blanket, bracing herself for what was to come.

Ganseys lips trailed her thighs, going higher, higher up her legs and stopping before they made contact with her lips. Kissing the sweetest spot between legs and her lips. The Delicate skin there. 

Blue let out a moan, begging for him to cross over that line. With his hands or his fingers or his mouth. 

His hands found her knees and he pushed them up and spread her open wide. Her gloriousness reviled to him and his eyes lit up as he took it in. Blue begged with her moans and her breath. And he gave her what she asked. 

He brought his perfect lips to hers a started with a kiss the only lips he could. He kissed them like he would her mouth. Sucking on her lips, running his tongue along and in them. Exploring her every part with his mouth. His mouth unashamed and unafraid to taste her like a feast. He drew out his tongue again and licked from her ass to her clit. And then her kissed her sweetest spot, hard, sucking and lapping. 

He pressed his face so deep into her he had to come up for air. Blue rocked her body on his face. His hands pushing her knees and legs around his shoulders. His tongue pressed into her and he fucked her with his mouth, he could feel her begin to pulse on his tongue. He could feel her body begin to jerk. He brought mouth back to her clit and kissed it hard, and sucked and his hands found her too and he pushed a finger into her. 

Blue rode his face her body jerking, he kissed hard, pressed harder into her and she exploded with pleasure. And let out a loud moan, loud enough to wake the dead. And Gansey slowed his touch but kept kissing her sweet spot every so softly as to feel the pulsing of her orgasm around his cum streaked face. 

As he felt her body start to settle and the weight of her legs got heavy he slid them off of his shoulders and sat back on his legs, like a boy. He picked up his shirt and wiped his face off carefully on the inside as he had to wear this home. And then he bent down and kissed Blues knee. Blue let out an airy laugh. And Gansey smiled, proud of himself.

“I told you to stay quiet. I think you woke the ley line.” He said jokingly.

“I didn’t know you were such a good kisser.” She said.

Gansey got up and laid next to her, and she swung her legs over him and was laying the right way now, she covered herself with her towel once again. 

“I love kissing you.” He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Because sadness always shadowed these moments. Because when all was said and done Gansey and Blue would both trade a million moments like this to share one real kiss.


End file.
